Confórtame
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: La guerra ha pasado, y un corazon destrozado anhela olvidar, mientras que otro se abre insospechadamente. Dramione,pesiam con los summarys.


**Bien esta es mi primera incursion en el universo ****Potter y con un Songfic (en lo cual tambien soy primeriza. Pueden bajarse la cancion del Ares. Es un Dramione. **

**Disclaimer**** Inspirado en personajes creados por ****J.K. Rowling**** para la serie de ****Libros Harry Potter****, los nombres de personas, lugares, hechizos y objetos ****son propiedad de ella y Warner Bros. **

**Disclaimer II**** La cancion pertenece al grupo disco ****Wishmaster****, de el grupo ****Nightwish.**

**Yo solo los he tomado prestados, ****sin ninguna intencion de lucro******

** _Introducción_**

**La guerra había oficialmente comenzado, ya nadie en ****el mundo mágico podía dudarlo, la marca tenebrosa brillaba cada vez mas frecuentemente, y en lugares mas y mas cercanos, y la muerte del gran mago Albus Dumbledore había hecho añicos la moral de muchos magos y brujas, no solo en bretaña, sino alrededor de todo El mundo mágico. Todas las personas apresuraban el paso y andaban a grandes grupos, los niños de salían de sus casas y las madres les protegían cerrando nerviosamente las cortinas. En cualquier lugar del reino mágico se celebraban apresuradas bodas, aun los demasiados chicos para contraer matrimonio, enlazaban sus almas en simbolicas ceremonias. La Orden del Fénix, habiendo perdido mas de la mitad de sus fuerzas, desfallecia lentamente. La familia Weasly se había refugiado en **Grinmauld Place, y Harry le había literalmente ordenado a Hermione que trajera también a sus padres, los Dursley estaban encerrados en la pequeña bodega bajo la cocina, por que cierto día, los mortifagos habían ido a por ellos, pero Harry, que casualmente había hido a hablar con su tía materna, les había enredado el cuello con su bufanda, que no era otra cosa que un traslador. Y aunque los Dursley temían la magia, temían aun mas la muerte, harry nopodia dejarlos por allí, malos y torturantes, le mantuvieron con vida hasta los 11 años.

Pasaron 6 largos años mas, Hermione ahora estaba de pie frente a la tumba de aquel que había sido su esposo desde la mayoría de edad. Jamás olvidaría como Vícktor Krum había llegado la mañana de su cumpleaños dieciocho y la había besado apasionadamente.

-Cásate conmigo – Murmuro entre besos, que ella correspondía acaloradamente, aun ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluidos sus padres. Al parecer la guerra no les había dejado ver que Hermione ya era una mujer.

Se casaron ante la ley muggle, porque el ministerio de magia ya no era de fiar, y apenas seis meses antes había muerto. Harry, Ron, el y Draco (que ninguno podía recordar cuando se había unido a la orden, ni cómo habían permitido que sucediera) habían ido a Londres a recibir a Bill, la guerra había terminado, el señor oscuro había caído y pocos remanentes quedaban de sus seguidores.

Colagusano era uno de ellos, y atacó a Harry por la espalda, Víctor le empujo, y recibió el de lleno una imperdonable.

_**Confórtame**_

-Ya vámonos Herms –musitó Harry tras ella – aun no es seguro andar por las noches

-Váyanse, yo... yo iré luego.

No importaba cómo se le intentara convencer, Hermione Granger era testaruda, y cuando decía, hacía.

El sol había desaparecido por completo, y la bruma londinense ya cubría el suelo del cementerio. Miraba la tumba, la miraba con los ojos secos, ya cansados de tanto llorar. Sintió de pronto como le rodaban la espalda unos brazos fuertes, una respiración calida golpeaba su cuello. Buscó rápidamente la varita, pero una mano fría y fuerte la detuvo

-Soy yo Granger.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-Le dije a Harry que no te dejaría sola, he estado todo el rato-

Vio como una lágrima se formaba en sus ojos, y como varias de estas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, instintivamente la apretó, recostándola de su pecho, que se hinchó calidamente al sentirla así tan cerca. Ella se limitó a hechar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Gracias Draco –murmuró – Me has apoyado mucho-

-¿Quién lo diría? Que terminaría algún día consolándote – acerco lentamente los labios al cuello de hermione y depositó un beso, que la hizo estremecer entre sus brazos. La tensión se había acumulado en el por mucho, y ella tan frágil sólo se dejaba llevar, dócilmente.

"Come wet a widows eye  
Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine" 

Draco la hizo girar sobre su eje y busco sus ojos, tristes se fijaron en los suyos, y levantando su barbilla con una mano, la besó. En principio ella no correspondió, Draco ya podía irse preparando para un puñetazo o al menos eso creyó, por que cuando iba a alejarse, ella se elevó un poco de puntillas y le correspondió el beso, rodeándole cuello con los brazos. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, fue más que un beso, una lucha, una guerra entre sus lenguas, que despertó rápidamente los sentidos de ambos, Draco sintió el efecto de sus besos casi instantáneamente, pero ahora que Hermione le abrazaba, ya no podía contenerse, aun cuando sabia que no era mas para ella que un simple desahogo

-Llévame a casa Draco – dijo rompiendo el beso, Draco la beso de nuevo, abrazándola con fuerza y jugando con su cabello

-¿Ahora? ¿Estas segura?

-Si, llévame a tu casa, no quiero ir a la mía esta noche

-No seria adecuado, leoncita

-Llévame, esta noche quiero olvidar, ayúdame a olvidar Malfoy

"Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us" 

Draco presionó entre sus dedos una moneda, y un momento mas tarde estaban en el recibidor de la mansión Malfoy, un par de rápidos hechizos no verbales y pasaron la seguridad, internándose en ella sin separarse un instante, iban rumbo a la habitación, dejando un camino de ropa tras ellos, los abrigos, los zapatos, la blusa, una camisa y la falda larga de Hermione.

Pronto se habían despojado de todas sus prendas y comenzaron una danza apasionada, entre lazando sus lenguas, uniendo sus cuerpos, las manos de cada uno recorriendo la piel del otro, cada uno a su vez buscando dominar, el Dragón de Slytherin, y la bella de la casa del Leon, ninguno conseguía dominar por mucho tiempo sobre el otro, el juego era perfecto, dominar y ser dominado, complacer y dejar escapar el alma y los sentidos las caricias recibidas

-Te deseo tanto

-Y yo a ti Draco...

"For me  
For you  
Time devours passions beauty  
With me  
With you  
In war for the love of you  
(Tonight any dream will do)" 

-Eres Hermosa – dijo de pronto, y secó una lagrima que rodaron por sus mejillas –Quédate con migo para siempre, Hermione

-No puedo, no puedo Draco... –

Su voz se quebró, el ritmo que marcaban las embestidas de Draco la había embelezado, gimió, gimió fuerte y repetidas veces, sintió el calor crecer aun mas vertiginosamente en su vientre y liberar ondas de placer portado su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Granger-

Dejó ir su mente, el mundo se hizo borroso y lejano por un momento, esas palabras susurradas a su oído, ese sin fin de sensaciones, los ojos grises clavados en los suyos, para luego cerrarse en una expresión de placer que cubrió todo el rostro de el, alcanzó el máximo estado de placer mientras se aferraba a su espalda, arqueando la propia buscó sus labios otra vez, y sintió el calido fluido derramarse dentro de ella, entre fuertes contracciones de ambos sexos.

Draco se dejó caer sobre ella, y aun sin desunirse, recostó la cabeza entre sus senos

-Lo digo en serio Granger - Su voz volvía a ser el frío siseo de otrora cuando se sentía rechazado – No quiero seguir tomando tu cuerpo nada mas, te quiero completa

-Aún no...

-¿Aun no? ¿qué? ¿Aun no puedes? Si no te entregas por completo ya no puedo ayudarte, solo saciar tu ansia de amor con placer... Pero tu no quieres amor

-Draco –dijo ella jugando con su cabello

-¿Qué?- Se levantó pesadamente y se recostó al lado de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos

-El, el era muy dulce... sedúceme Draco, no me pidas nada, sedúceme... y tal vez así pueda enamorarme otra vez

Su corazón aun no estaba listo, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, elevo la mirada, buscando el cielo tras la ventana y se encomendó mentalmente a Eros, el amor.

"Not a world but your fine grace  
Seduction in sleepwalkers land  
November dressed in May on your face  
Holding us now the lovecroppers hand" 

Draco se volvió a mirarla y encontró su mirada perdida, se levantó y fue al vestier

-Te tengo un regalo, pero primero ven a ducharte

Dejo una caja alargada sobre la cama, y la condujo la bañera, salió antes que ella y bajó al comedor tras ponerse un traje, rebuscaba entre los bolsillos cuando escuchó el característico chisporrotear del fuego.

-Potter- la cabeza del ojiverde flotaba sobre el fuego

-¿Esta contigo?

-Si Potter, está aquí, vamos saliendo para allá-

Hermione al fin bajó, enfundada en un vestido negro de seda que le llegaba casi al suelo, llevaba unas sandalias negras y altas y el cabello caía en perfectos rizos. Esa noche cenarían fuera, en compañía de Ginny, Harry, Ron y Luna, el ambiente romántico del lugar, la agradable charla con sus mejores amigos, la tensión creciente de sentirse observada y deseada por el, le iban enloqueciendo cada instante, hasta dejarla sin control.

Cuando el la llevo a Grinmauld Place esa noche, le hizo seguirla hasta su cuarto, puso un hechizo silenciador y aseguró la puerta

-Tal vez si pueda ser

-Seré paciente

-¿Lo prometes?  
-Seré paciente siempre que te alejes de esos condenados libros-

-Lo haré...-

Las palabras se perdieron en besos, los besos en caricias, y las caricias en unión.

"Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us" 

**El Fin**

Espero que la disfrutaran, y agradecería un rewiev, para saber, sinceramente lo que piensan, bienvenidos hasta los tomatazos...


End file.
